In the case of elevators, there is an imperative need for safety apparatuses and service brakes which, in the event of overspeeding or uncontrolled traveling movements, decelerate the elevator car of the elevator safely to a standstill, and which hold the elevator car while it is at a standstill.
Safety apparatuses and service brakes generally do not offer the possibility of adjustment of the braking force. That is to say, they generate a constant braking force. Depending on the load state of the elevator car, the passengers are then subjected to different levels of deceleration during a braking process. In particular in the case of a low load, it is then the case, for example, that the passengers are subjected to very high levels of deceleration, whereby, for example, the traveling comfort may be reduced or the risk of an accident may be increased.
EP 0650703 A1 has disclosed an elevator having a brake, the brake force of which can be regulated. However, said brake has a complex construction, which is for example considered to be relatively maintenance-intensive.
There is therefore a demand for an elevator having a brake apparatus which provides a suitable braking force in accordance with the respective situation but which is characterized by a simple construction.